Fiber-optic sensors have been utilized in a number of applications, and have been shown to have particular utility in sensing parameters in harsh environments. Optical fibers have utility in various downhole applications including communication and measurements, e.g., to obtain various surface and downhole measurements, such as pressure, temperature, stress and strain.
Distributed Temperature Sensing (DTS) systems utilize fiber optic cables or other devices capable of measuring temperature values at multiple locations along the length of a wellbore. DTS can be used to measure, for example, a continuous temperature profile along the wellbore by measuring temperature over many minutes of integration time.